Harry Potter and The Lovey Girls
by maddjharry
Summary: Harry and his cousin Louise embark to Hogwarts along with Fleur and Hermione probable a harem Ginny and Gabrielle will be 1 year younger then harry and Ron bashing and a bit of Dumbledore bashing at the start [] this is my first fanfic so if you got ideas that will help i would like to hear them and if you have anything what you think i can improve on i would like to hear it
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction and also my first time writing something that is not mine i only came up with one person so far and i'm not that good with writing conversations so if i somehow upload this plx tell me what i can improve on and this is for people who can deal with mature things so leave if you can deal with it and if i can think of more to add to this or you can come up with something that will be good please tell me so without anymore waiting on with the story.

HPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHP

Harry Potter and all the others are owned by J. k. Rowling

HPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPx

-chapter one-

The Boy Who Was Beaten

HPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHP

It was a cold winter night in a small english community on the last road with the name Privet Drive stood the house of number 4 it was a house what looked like the others brown and black bricks and a black roofing with black framing with a black door the door that Harry J. Potter could only see the heavenly light what was so inviting to him but could never reach before being seen by his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon and maybe sometimes his cousin Dudley as they were looking at him as if they wanted him dead but if he was ever lucky he would be seen by the angle of the family of devils his cousin Louise who would always protect him and nurse him back to health after he was beaten in an unused room what was only a torture chambers to him. This was where he was currently being held by his wrists all he could see was red was black what he know was his own blood from past beatings from Vernon, Dudley and Petunia they all had a corner where they would take to him to do they own favorite style of beatings for him beings a "freak" and that they would all be happy when his "freakiness" was out of him each corner was different Vernon and and X board what he made Harry make and even put restraints on, Dudley's was nearly the same but a cross that was also made by him along with the restraints on because Dudley and Vernon both loved sports despite being the size of a walrus. Petunia's torture corner was more doctor like with an operating table and acids and whips. Then all of a sudden a fent slamming noise as Harry slowly looked to the door where he heard the noise come from there stood all the devils that was his aunt and uncle along with there little "dudleykins" as he saw them with their treasure-cat grins as they all walked in on their high horses Harry knew that someday he would get his revenge but for now all he did was gaze downwards as Vernon released him from his restrains then dragged him over to his corner all the while he could hear Louise banging on her door where she was locked in so she couldn't interrupted Harry's "rehabilitation session for his freakiness" as they always put it when Harry or Louise was near soon after he the banging stopped. Louise was sobbing for her cousin the only person from her family she could ever love but she had no idea what always compelled her to always help him she had no idea why she loved him more than the people who were meant to love her the most her family her father Vernon who she thought was venomous to her mother Petunia and her brother Dudley who she nicknamed dumbley when she was trying to talk sweetly to Harry when she was nursing him back to proper health so he wouldn't die when all of a sudden BANG! Her door blow up right in front of her and there she saw was Harry all bloodied, blood trickling down his face from his hairline and his scare and all of a sudden she was in a she was in a forest she curiously look around her she had no idea where she was or how she got where she is but all she knew was she was small or the forest was gigantic soon she started to move around but when she looked down she couldn't, so she tried to look behind her and she saw a tall. A snake's tall behind her so she ran, ran as fast as she could or so she thought she was when she reached a river she saw what she was. She was a black Long nosed vine snake she yelled in a hiss like way "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND TO ME" then it all went white. When the whiteness started to fade she saw Harry just Harry looking down.

HPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHP

sorry for the short first chapter but it is what i could come up with i have a few ideas for the second chapter what should hopefully be longer so see you next time and thanks for reading have a good day or evening or night so until next time and if you leave a mean review i don't care if you don't like the story too bad leave if you don't like the shortness im sorry and if you not reading Mon Fleur, Mon Ange, Mon tout go read it and show the writer some love he came up with a name for Louise so see you next time if your still reading


	2. Ch2 The Vanishing Kids

So here we are again so hi did not think the first chapter was going to do good but it did somehow so thanks for reading and someone and they know who they are gave me 2 good ideas what i will attempt to do after say the 5th chapter maybe when i come up with some ideas for it so without further ado on with the story.

When the whiteness started to fade she saw Harry just Harry. He looking down, sickly-paled, he was crying, teardrops landed on her face she look to her side and she noticed where she was, she was on her bed. Harry was sobbing until he saw his beloved cousin the only person in this hellish life of his who was there for him, he was looking over her hoping Vernon, Petunia or Dudley wouldn't wake up after what he could described as magic, when they were flung to the corners and ended up on there own station for torturing him it was absolute bliss for him, he only hoped Louise would forgive him and let him explain what happened but when it tried to open her doors despite the locks on it, BANG! It fell of the hinges then after a bright golden light he saw the person who meant the most to him but she collapsed she collapsed after the door blow off its hinges she was on the ground with what he felt like was an eternity she was on the ground, he rushed as fast as he could to help her to pay her back for all the times she helped him in the past

 **2 hours later**

He noticed as he was sobbing that Louise started to awaken from what felt let forever to him. After she slowly started to sit up he he heard someone slowly walk up the stairs when the footsteps stopped the unknown voice said "Harry are you ok where are you, it's me Sirius, Sirius Black you called me "pad-poo" Harry i'm here to take you away from theses monsters and help you but i can't do that if you hide so some out and we can leave and go be a family and yes i mean a proper family i'm your god-father i know i wasn't a good god-father but i'll explain when we leave and were safe so come on out and we can leave you'll never have to come back to this hell hold place just come out and we can live together like a family just place come out so we can leave" Harry was thinking over what he should do should he leave Louise and go with the man who was meant to be his god-father or should he wait with Louise and then leave with her in the end he thought of what to do "i'm in here if you really want to help me you have to help Louise too, help us get out of this hell hold what's meant to be a home for us".

 **3 hours later**

Louise slowly started to wake up when she heard someone talking, she did not know who it was but someone was talking to Harry, her Harry so she rushed to where she heard the talking come from, the other voice was laughing hysterically when she noticed it was Harry's "rehab" room as her family called it and she heard Harry say discussing things with the laughing old voice "...so do we have a deal if i come with." he could not finish after Louise barrages in and looks around to find Harry looking happy the most happiest he she had ever seen him, but only now she could see Harry's in his oversized shirt what looked like it fits him now but all she said was "we're going to have a long, long talk"

 **Hours of talking later**

After her hours talking with Harry and his god-father a man called Sirius Black she said to Harry "pack up we're leaving this house and never coming back" and with her saying that he went to pack up to leave this god forsaken house forever to live a new life with Harry in this new world of magic but she still needed to talk to Sirius about the snake thing what she was hiding until she could think of how to approach him about it but for now she was leaving to never return.

Well the second chapter is done and in the hours of talking later time skip they were talking about magic and what life would be like when they left.


	3. Stress

well if u like this story thanks but I'm putting it on pause cause things have happened in my life so just wait if u like this story but it will take some time


End file.
